Friends first meeting
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: This story is about 9 year old Robin meeting 11 year old KF. But do they meet as heroes or civilians? Please read and review. Does also contain father/son fluff aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I think this should be Wally's first meeting with Robin although maybe they did not meet first as Kid Flash and Robin...**

**Oh and Dick is about 9 years old and KF is about 11**

**Enjoy **

**Don't own anything although I really wish I did**

Dick Grayson sat at the window staring out of one of the many hundreds of windows of the Wayne mansion miserably. Bruce had promised him that this weekend he would be free. He promised that they could do whatever Dick wanted to do.

Dick had guessed that that promise had been broken when he found out that Bruce had a news interview. He did not want to do that at all.

Richard Grayson had been living with Bruce Wayne as his ward for almost a year now and already he had been to more interviews, met more reporters, gone to more charity parties and other parties then most people could even dream of doing in their lifetime...

Then again he had also put more people in jail then most cops and seen more rooftops then almost everyone.

Dick sighed as he heard the sound of muffled feet walking down the corridor outside his room guessing that Bruce had finished getting ready and was just making sure he was ready. Bruce heard the sigh coming out of his ward's bedroom and looked in seeing a miserable looking boy looking out at a miserable looking day with miserable looking weather and a miserable looking garden.

It then hit the world's greatest detective why the boy looked so sad.

_I am an IDIOT _Bruce thought to himself. He walked into Dick's bedroom and waited for the boy to show that he had acknowledged his presence.

The boy didn't move

"I forgot again didn't I" Bruce said guiltily, "I forgot that I was meant to be free again didn't I?"

The boy looked up and with sad eyes looked at his mentor's face and nodded.

Before another word could be spoken a loud chime ran through the building alerting the residence that they had a guest at the door.

"Come on," said Bruce sadly as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. They walked to the front door together to see that Alfred had already opened the door and in the hallway stood a slender, red haired woman shivering and wet after coming in from outside. Stood beside her was an energetic red haired boy who looked at everything in awe. He glanced at the walls and their many pictures hung up and at the ornaments lining the mantles.

Dick looked up at Bruce and raised an eyebrow. They hadn't expected the woman to come with anyone... had they?

Bruce gave a slight shrug as if to answer his question and went to greet his guests

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce said, extending his arm to shake her hand, "nice to meet you"

"Iris West-Allen," said the woman, "Sorry I'm sure you'd rather not shake my hand it's a little wet"

Iris raised her hand and showed them dripping water. Both adult gave a small laugh and then Iris introduced the young, hyper boy who seemed to want to look and touch everything.

"This is my nephew Wallace," said Iris, "I hope you don't mind that I brought him along, I had to look after him today"

"It's not a problem, why don't you let Alfred take your coats and then he can take you to dry off and then we can begin the interview" Bruce said kindly.

"Thank you" said Iris as the Butler lead both Aunt and Nephew down a corridor.

Bruce still stared down the corridor they just went down and said, "You know who that is don't you?"

Bruce expected the boy to know the name and identity of all heroes and be able to say their weaknesses and strengths. Dick gave a small smile.

"Kid Flash" he muttered loud enough for Bruce to hear but not loud enough to be able to echo down the hall after the guests.

Bruce looked at Dick and smiled. This could be interesting.

Bruce wasn't sure whether or not Barry had told his wife the identities of the other members of the Justice League but he was certain that Wallace did not know who he was.

Five minutes later a much more refreshed and dried Iris West-Allen walked into the sitting room with a still very energetic yet dryer Wallace West.

Both adults walked up to each other and once again greeted each other formally and then sat down.

"Why don't you show Wallace around the mansion Dick" Bruce said and then turned to begin the interview.

Dick looked at the older boy and grinned. Finally he would have a friend. Hopefully this boy wouldn't see Dick as a charity case.

When they had finally exited the living room Dick shut the door behind him and turned to face Wallace.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson," greeted the boy holding out a hand, "but you can call me Dick"

Wallace sniggered at the name and then stopped and took the boys hand violently shaking it

"Hi, my aunt said my name earlier but you can call me Wally" said Wally excitedly. "You have such a cool house. It' _so_ big! And you have a butler. And you dad is the richest man in America"

Wally jealously complained for a few more minutes stating almost everything that they owned and how he would love all of it. Dick just stood there laughing and then spoke.

"Calm down," he laughed, "also Bruce isn't my dad he's my guardian, and would you like a tour of the house and we can play games"

Wally shook his head violently and then started to sway from the dizziness and then composed himself.

It took half an hour to tour most of the house, Wally talked almost nonstop and by the end of the tour Dick knew more about Wally then even Batman's detailed notes could inform him.

About two hours later Bruce and Iris finished the interview and decided to go and look for the kids.

They weren't in Dick bedroom or in any of the other living rooms.

Meanwhile

Dick and Wally had been playing on Dick's new Xbox for about ten minutes. Wally didn't want to play anymore because he couldn't win even if he played with Dick instead of just against him.

They then went onto the Wii were Wally was once again thrashed before he could even move his remote and then they went onto board games. First they played Cluedo in which it only took Dick five goes to figure out it was Mrs White in the Ball Room with the Candlestick.

Wally took all of these loses with a good heart and didn't hold it against the boy although he secretly was thoroughly envious that he couldn't play even his favourite game well against this kid.

Wally then came up with an ingenious plan. He wanted to play in the rain. He loved the rain and the mud and all the muckiness that came with it on your clothes.

"I say that we go outside and play tag!" shouted Wally.

"But it's raining," replied Dick cautiously.

"That's what makes it more fun," he looked at Dick's confused face and continued, "if we play tag then it's really difficult to catch each other and slippery and so much fun... please tell me you've played tag in the rain!"

"Can't say I have," answered Dick, "but there's a first time for everything"

With that both boys shot out of the room and Dick guided them to the front door quietly so as not to alert Alfred or Bruce because he knew that they would not enjoy the idea of a muddy Dick let alone all the mud he would bring in the house with him.

After about ten minutes of searching Bruce heard a screech outside one of the windows. He walked over and looked out only to be greeted by the sight of his young ward running to the door covered in mud being chased by Wally covered in an equal amount of mud. Iris saw the look on his face and Bruce looked at her and sighed.

"We had best get the door" he said and then as if waiting for a signal the door bell rang.

Both adults walked down the stairs and opened the door to two dripping, muddy but happy looking boys.

Just then the butler came round the corner and yelped at the sight

"You are not coming in like that!" Alfred moaned in his English accent.

Bruce tried hard to stop himself from smiling at the complaint by his butler finding it hilarious that this was his fear... a muddy house. Dick was thinking the same thing but his attempt to hide his smile wasn't working as well.

"Stay there!" exclaimed the butler as he ran off in the direction of the storing cupboard.

A few minutes later Alfred arrived with two brushes from dust pan and brush sets and handed them to the boys trying to keep as far away from the mud as possible.

"Go away from the entrance steps and brush as much of the mud off you as possible and then come back to the steps and wipe of as much water as you can after you stand in the rain.

The boys obeyed but still grinned and stood in the rain. Meanwhile the butler ran off muttering something to himself and then came back with a wad of newspapers from the previous weeks. He made two paths of newspaper leading to two separate bathrooms and placed clean white towels inside bath robes.

When he was done the boys finished of wiping themselves down and stood in the doorway waiting to be let in.

"Shoes off!" shouted the butler, "Go into a bathroom and get take your clothes of and shower. Leave your clothes outside the bathroom. If I see a hint of mud on the way to the bathroom both of you young masters will be cleaning the floor thoroughly.

The boys walked on their newspaper trails and did as they were told.

Bruce guided Iris back into a living room

"Sorry about this, Wally likes the rain," Iris said looking at her feet.

Bruce laughed

"Don't worry, Dick is just as troubling if not more so, within the hour they'll look good as new. Alfred may seem a bit overdoing to some people but without him we would be wrecks and knowing me and Dick I'm not sure this house would still be standing" Bruce said

Iris felt so guilty about all this because now the butler had extra work but then her thoughts were interrupted

"The boys clothes are in the wash and their shoes are being scrubbed thoroughly. As far as I am currently aware both young Master Wallace and Master Richard have not got the carpet dirty" Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred, what would we do without you?" Bruce asked with a grin

"I fear to think," muttered the butler, "but I think it would involve you being homeless because you attempted to cook"

Alfred walked out the room and the grownups sat down and talked.

Twenty minutes later both boys came in looking clean and refreshed in nice washed clothes. Iris was amazed at how clean they were and how quickly they had been cleaned. If she had known that this was the bats butler she could have guessed because it can be tough getting out blood stains and what not and have the clothes ready in less than half an hour.

"Wally, I think it's time we let these people get on with their weekend," said Iris finally. She felt she was intruding more than a normal being a reporter.

"But Aunt Iris I wanna play with Dick" moaned Wally in a childish voice.

"Please Bruce" begged Dick. Bruce quickly glanced away knowing that the puppy dog eyes were on their way.

"How about," said Bruce, "we go for ice cream and then we can drop you and Wally off at the train station?"

"That sounds great but we're staying at a hotel because my husband has business," responded Iris

"Then we'll drop you off at the hotel"

Iris and Bruce watched as the children's eyes lit up with glee and they ran to get their coats. Bruce went and asked Alfred to get the car ready and within the hour they were sitting at Dick's favourite ice cream parlour and Wally and Dick were taking it in turns to tell jokes.

Even if Bruce hadn't been free that day it had still been a good day

That evening

Batman and Robin were ready to patrol the streets when they got an incoming call.

"Bats" came a gleeful voice

"What do you want Flash?" said Batman grumpily

"We need a bit of help catching a villain" said Flash

Robin zoned out as he described the villain and continued making sure he had everything

"Robin we're going" Batman said and both vigilante ran to the Bat mobile.

About ten minutes later they were standing on a roof when a blur of red and yellow came towards them.

The blurs stopped moving and there stood Flash and his sidekick, Kid Flash

The adults started talking and KF walked over to Robin.

"Hi," he said happily, "I'm Kid Flash but you can call me KF"

"Hi," responded Robin, "I'm Robin, call me Robin"

"Just wondering," asked KF, "but my uncle says you and Batman are the greatest detectives ever. What do you know about me?"

Robin grinned, _this should be fun_ he thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposedly a one shot but dew to people asking I am now making it a two shot...**

**Also thank you to DarthZ for the help **

**Enjoy **

**Don't own anything!**

Kid Flash did not realise that his jaw had dropped until he felt it being pushed back into place by his uncle. The next moment he opened it again only to scream

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?"

Robin was trying so very hard to contain his laughter but was failing very miserable.

Next thing he knew Robin was on the floor trying to hold his sides from splitting by the amount he was laughing.

Batman raised an eyebrow and Flash looked at his nephew wondering what was going on.

"Are we missing something?" asked Batman genuinely curious.

Robin tried to stop laughing and sit up but every time he even glimpsed at KF's still completely shocked and thoroughly face he just fell apart again.

Batman realised that he wasn't going to get anything out of his protégé so glared at Kid Flash waiting for an answer.

"He knows every little detail about my life..." stuttered KF. He did not know whether he was shocked because this boy was the greatest detective ever or to be really creeped out because it seemed he was being stalked. Flash grinned thinking Robin knew less than he actually did and stated

"Don't worry, he's a bat, you get used to it."

A few minutes later Robin had composed himself and was once again breathing steadily although his face was still bright red from lack of oxygen.

"We need to catch Captain Boomerang," Batman stated when he was certain Robin wouldn't collapse into fits of laughter again, "he is planning to send a large boomerang from Gotham sending it in a circle around neighbouring cities and those close by and destroying police stations." Batman saw Flash's quizzical look and said, "This boomerang is larger than the one he used against you Flash"

"So do we know where he is heading?" asked Robin seriously.

"My guess is he would start by the docks. There is a large open space that would be able to harbour such a large boomerang and also space to set it off. We had better get going. Flash you will sit in the batmobile next to me and you two will have to cram in the back"

Flash looked ready to object when Batman gave him the famous bat glare.

"You don't know where it is and I don't want you rushing into the situation before I get there," growled Batman in response to the silent question.

As both sets of partners sat in the batmobile Kid Flash was desperate to ask where he knew all of this information from but he was too scared to break the silence. Robin being a bit more confident and much cockier spoke up.

"You know you should really tell Tulip to change her name. I mean when you finally admit to her next week that you like like her you don't want everyone chanting your names it just sounds... wrong" Robin said seeing the anticipation to ask seeping through KF's face.

Batman and Flash slowly turned to look at the boys behind them in pure confusion.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER AND THE FACT THAT I LIKE HER AND THAT I'M PLANNING TO TELL HER NEXT WEEK?" blurted KF.

Robin started laughing again and both adults just turned to stare at the road in pure and utter confusion. Batman of course showed no change in emotion but after a few second Flash grinned and turned to look at his nephew.

"Tulip?" he asked, each second his grin grew wider, "Tulip Dams? You have a crush on the Tulip Dams? The one you always avoid talking about? The one who you say you barely know? I KNEW IT!"

Kid Flash was now redder than Flashes costume with embarrassment as Flash continued his _little_ _discussion_ with him while Robin sat their laughing so hard he thought he might wet himself and Batman just feeling even more confused.

When everything had died down again Robin said "You know you should really tell your best friend, Tom, to cut his hair, he's starting to look like a girl"

Kid Flash just stared in utter confusion while even the worlds greatest detective tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally they arrived at their destination. Robin and Batman both went into stealth mode and slipped into the darkness.

Kid Flash and Flash both hide near the building that boomerang was suspected to be in and waited to be told where the dynamic duo were and what they were planning. Flash had learned from experience that you don't try and follow the Dark Knight you just wait and be told where he is.

Batman and Robin sat on the roof looking in as they saw people shuffling about bellow them with tools and weapons either working on upgrading or finishing the massive boomerang or protecting it.

"We are on the roof" stated Batman into the com in his ear and then stated, "Flash go in and disarm the men with weapons, Kid Flash go in and disarm the workers of any dangerous tools that could be used as weapons"

Within seconds there were two blurred colours zooming around the room with many people suddenly empty handed.

Batman and Robin watched as people fell around below them.

Then suddenly one of the blurring colours came to a halt and skidded on the floor. It looked like Kid Flash had attempted to disarm someone of something that was plugged in and hadn't realised. KF had been suddenly stopped and then accidently skidded on the dirty floor.

Before he could get back up he was hauled to his feet by a man who looked like he was dressed in some kind of blue, air force, military uniform.

"I was wondering if I'd see you" the man stated in a strong Australian accent. By now the other coloured blur had come to a halt and looked in horror as Captain Boomerang gripped his nephew's should painfully. The boy cried out in pain. Just then a pointed edged boomerang was placed on his neck lightly at first.

"To be honest," continued Captain Boomerang, "I really hoped that you were back home so my boomerang would destroy you but now I've decided that this is much better. I get to destroy you in person"

The man grinned and pushed further into the boy's neck with the Boomerang. KF whimpered as the sharp edge dug into his skin.

Batman turned around to give orders to Robin and realised he had disappeared. He really needed to put a tracker on that boy or maybe a bell so he knew when he was moving but then again that wouldn't be any good when he needed to creep up on someone. Batman turned back to look at the scene bellow him when he noticed something small behind Boomerang.

Boomerang felt proud of himself for catching the boy. He was going to enjoy this.

Just then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to see who it was. There was no one there...

_If only he had looked down_ thought Robin as he sent his fist upwards to collide with the man's jaw. Boomerang was sent flying back and had let go of Kid Flash.

_When that man wakes up_ thought Robin_ he is gonna need a lot of pain killers to get rid of that headache_

Flash ran over to his nephew and started checking him over and making sure he was ok.

Half an hour later police had closed of the area and were making arrests. The four heroes were hidden in the darkness of an alleyway with Boomerang slung over Flashes shoulder.

"Thanks for the help" said Flash as they were about to part. Batman nodded and tapped Robin on the shoulder indicating it was time to go. Batman stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Robin stayed a second longer and said

"I really don't suggest setting fire to your English teachers desk to see how she'll react no matter how much fun you think it would be and how priceless her face will look" and with that Robin followed his mentor into the shadows.

Flash looked at his sidekick in utter confusion and with that they both raced over to central city.

Batman and Robin watched them shoot of from the shadow and Robin could almost feel Batman grinning behind him.

"He told you all that at the mansion didn't he?" Batman chuckled softly

Robin looked up at him with a large grin on his face and laughed.

**Please tell me what you thought to the update.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Also to those of you reading Trouble at Mount Justice it's all nice getting story alerts but if I don't get any more reviews for the latest chapter I'm dropping it so if you like it, even just one person, I'll continue.**

**Hope you liked this**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far but I am not taking this any further. It was only meant to be a one shot that became a two shot. Sorry to disappoint. If anyone enjoyed this story so much and would like to take it over in any way then please PM me in that unlikely event**

**cheers :)**


End file.
